The present invention relates to an automobile cab cover device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for covering the windshield, the windshield wipers, the front window glasses of the driver's and passenger side upper doors, and, on most vehicles, the door handles and keyholes.
Protecting an automobile's window and windshield from snow can be an aggravating task. Current covers either have trouble staying in place or are a hassle to use.
What is needed in the art is a window and windshield cover that is both secure and easy use.